


Welcome Distraction

by Yukio



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: Donnie is working in his lab, but when Raph comes and distracts him, he welcomes it.





	Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Chercherin for helping me with her comments while I was writing the story and Ravenshell for beta read ^^

It was just another absolutely uneventful day. Leo was probably screwing Mikey’s brains out, because there was no sign of either of them, and Donnie was shut in his lab as usual. Raph yawned as he was on his way into the dojo to lift some weights before lunchtime. He had nothing better to do, anyway; he didn’t feel like watching TV or playing videogames (not without kicking Mikey’s butt – to be precise), running through the sewers wasn’t such fun when he was alone, so working out sounded like the best idea at the moment.

He was just passing by the door of the lab when he heard a loud thud of something heavy falling on the floor.

“Damn!” Donnie’s voice reached him, drowned in a series of new thuds.

Curiosity made Raph forget his original plan. He stopped and reached for the handle. The door wasn’t locked, so it meant Donnie wasn’t working on something by which he didn’t want to be disturbed.

The first thing Raph saw when he stepped in was Donnie’s rear as his brother and mate was bent over his desk, fiddling with cables of his computer or whatever, his tail wiggling vigorously in the air. On the floor next to the desk were piles of scattered paper sheets with notes, files, two boxes and if Donnie was going to keep reaching over the table, his XXL coffee mug was another thing in danger of falling down on the floor.

It took Raph only a moment to contemplate if he wanted to save the mug or grab that tempting appendage. Swiftly he sneaked behind his mate, who didn’t notice him, and seized Donnie’s tail. The purple-masked ninja yelped and as he was turning around to face the daredevil, his elbow collided with the mug and sent it towards the floor. If it hadn’t been for Raph’s ninja reflexes, the poor thing would have met its end, but the emerald-green hand shot forward right away and caught Donnie’s beloved mug. The only harm done was the spilt coffee.

Raph, still holding Donnie’s tail and not intending to let it go any time soon, grinned as he handed Donnie his mug.

The olive-green turtle took it, looking at the coffee on the floor regretfully before he returned his attention to his brother.

“You’re cleaning that,” he said, not even trying to free his tail from his mate’s grasp. Why should he? “And you’re making me new coffee.” He put the mug back on the table.

“Whatever you say, Donnie-boy,” Raph purred as he plastered himself to Donnie’s carapace and hugged him around his middle with his free arm. He nuzzled the olive neck and churred with delight when Donnie tilted his head a bit to give Raph better access to the sensitive area.

“What are you doing?” Raph asked after a while, playing with Donnie’s tail.

Donnie sighed quietly, leaning against his brother’s plastron. “I wanted to change one of the cables for a new one. But all the cables are in a knot, so at first I need to untangle the old one from the rest,” he explained.

“Uhmmm,” Raph purred. “So it’s nothing important,” he summed up and delivered a small kiss on Donnie’s neck, still fiddling with the olive-green appendage in his hand while the other hand slid to Donnie’s side, starting to caress him lightly.

Donnie smiled, turning his head so that he could look at his mate. “That’s something only you would say. Or Mikey.”

“Or anyone who’s not you,” Raph said with a shrug and neared his mouth to Donnie’s. “Don’t you want to take a break?” he asked before he sealed their lips in a loving kiss. 

Donnie sighed into the kiss, savoring it to the fullest. His tongue welcomed Raph’s and invited it into an exciting dance.

Raph churred excitedly, giving Donnie’s tail a harder pull. Donnie mewled into his mate’s mouth, reaching for him with his one hand, placing it on the nape of Raph’s neck.

When their mouths finally parted, Donnie looked at his partner with desire in his eyes. “I guess I’d enjoy a little break,” he breathed out, wanting to take another kiss, but Raph stopped him. He let go of Donnie’s tail, which was met with an unsatisfied groan, and spun his lover in his arms so that Donnie was facing him. His hands found their way to his mate’s butt, squeezing. Donnie moaned, folding his arms around Raph’s neck. This time he took his kiss, deep and sensual, awakening the most basic desires.

Raph tightened his grip around Donnie, picking him up and wanting to seat him on the desk, but Donnie broke the kiss.

“No, Raph, not on the table,” he protested, using his one hand to push himself away from the mentioned piece of furniture.

“No?” Raph said with a frown. “Why? You liked it last time.”

Donnie blushed, giving his mate a sheepish smile. “My work…”

Raph sighed. “Okay,” he said, still holding Donnie in his arms. “Fine, some other time… Where do you have the lube?”

Donnie smiled contentedly. “Now that’s the question I appreciate,” he said with a soft giggle. “In the last drawer.”

“Uhmmm.” Raph stood Donnie back down on his feet and bent to the drawers, pulling the last one open. The tube he was looking for was thrown on a pile of papers. Raph took it out with a triumphant grin on his face.

Donnie couldn’t hold back his own smile. He leaned against the desk, watching his brother. He loved looking at Raph, at the way his muscles flexed even during such simple activities as fishing the lube out of a drawer, and he especially enjoyed the sight of the emerald-green tail sticking out in the air as Raph bent over.

When Raph straightened up and turned to his mate, Donnie didn’t waste a second to plaster himself to his brother’s strong body. His hands started roaming immediately over Raph’s sides, promising the most exciting experiences. His eyes, full of lust, were fixed on his mate, lips parted, his heart beating wildly, the cables and all the work he wanted to do that day totally forgotten.

“Whoa, Donnie,” Raph said with a wide grin which was wiped from his face when Donnie pressed his mouth to the red-masked turtle’s in a hungry kiss. The olive-skinned hands slid up the emerald-green sides, continuing to the broad chest, hot palms stroking the plastron possessively. In the end, Donnie’s arms folded around Raph’s neck, hugging him tightly. The moment he felt his brother’s hands cupping his butt and kneading gently, he lifted one foot at first, wrapping the leg around Raph’s hip, then did the same with the other, not breaking the kiss.

Raph groaned quietly into Donnie’s mouth. He gripped his mate firmer so that Donnie didn’t fall out of his embrace, trying to keep his balance in the process. The kisses they shared were full of passion and desire, lacking technique very soon.

There were only so many times when Donnie seemed to lose his head and let out the side of his personality he normally kept locked inside. No one had ever anticipated how passionate Donnie could be until the moment the purple-masked ninja made his mate the proud owner of the key to that lock. Only Raph knew which buttons to push to get Donnie stop overthinking and overanalyzing and act purely on his instincts, and only for Raph Donnie was willing to turn from calm and reasonable turtle to a wild hurricane. Right now he was kissing the red-masked ninja as though he wanted to suck out his soul, his tongue trying to get as deep into his mate’s mouth as possible, inviting Raph’s oral muscle into a frenetic dance.

Raph whimpered quietly when Donnie managed to bite his lip in one unchecked moment – not because of pain, but in shock and excitement that followed right after. Even at his wildest Donnie managed to preserve enough self-control to never hurt his lover. Raph loved when Donnie became like this, an unguided missile, all hot and desirous, taking everything he could and giving even more.

The squirming live weight rubbing against his lower regions started being a bit too much for Raph. He needed support to still be able to hold his passionate mate in his arms. He made a few steps towards the first solid surface he could find, which only resulted in a collision of Donnie’s carapace with shelves loaded with various kinds of things and knocking some of them down.

“Fuck,” Raph cursed into Donnie’s mouth.

“Yes…” Donnie breathed out, obviously not realizing what just happened and locking his mouth with his mate’s once again.

Raph moved them a bit sideways so that he could prop Donnie against a wall. Still plastered to his body he shared a few more heated kisses with him before he moved his attention to Donnie’s neck, biting him carefully but strong enough to leave marks.

Donnie moaned. His neck was his sensitive area and Raph was very well aware of it. Donnie’s arousal grew exponentially to the time and intensity of the attention Raph dedicated to his neck. He tilted his head backwards, hitting the wall.

“Ouch!” he moaned, rubbing the back of his head.

“Are you okay?” Raph watched him, green eyes filled with worry. Things had started so great. It would have been shame if Donnie had sobered from his passionate mood and wanted to go back to his work.

“Yeah, no worries,” Donnie said, lowering his hand on Raph’s shoulder, his legs still wrapped around his brother like a big koala bear. “We should be a little more careful, though,” he added and brought his mouth to Raph’s.

The red-masked ninja didn’t hesitate and connected with Donnie in another fervent kiss.

Carrying his lover to the medical cot the genius had there and sharing more kisses with him, Raph didn’t look out for any obstacles on his way there. They knocked a few more things on the floor and when Raph tripped over one such object and almost landed hard on top of Donnie, they gave up on getting to the cot and started making out where they were.

“You still got the lube?” Donnie asked breathily as Raph was attacking his neck once again while they were rolling on the floor in a tight knot.

“Mhmmm, here,” Raph mumbled against his mate’s neck and held the tube out for Donnie to see it.

“So why aren’t you using it already?”  

“Patience,” Raph purred, the sound vibrating through Donnie’s carotid artery, his hand sliding down the purple-masked ninja’s side.

Donnie scoffed. “Rich, coming from you. Usually it’s you who can’t wait to…”

The rest of the words died in his mouth as he couldn’t hold a loud churr when Raph bit him. Donnie’s body tensed and shivered, then relaxed again.

“Raph…” he breathed out, squirming under his lover’s skillful hands.

“Shhh, soon,” Raph promised and parted Donnie’s legs.

The purple-masked turtle churred again. Raph knew exactly what his mate liked. While fiddling with Donnie’s tail, he entered his body with a slick finger.

Pleasure filled Donnie’s every cell, making him moan loudly. His erection made an appearance – only to be hidden again in the depth of Raph’s mouth. The red-masked turtle aimed for bringing his lover to the very brink of orgasm, but not letting him climax until he filled him with his own length.

“R-Raph…” Donnie stuttered, squirming on the floor as Raph was blowing his genius brain out of his head. His arms were stretched into the space around, his hands trying to find anything they could grab. When they bumped into a leg of the medical cot, they curled around it immediately and pulled as though it was his lifeline. The room was filled by the loud screeching of the metal legs moving on the concrete floor.

Raph lifted his head, a smirk formed on his lips. “What’s up, Donnie? Is it too much?”

“Raph… Dammit!” Donnie cursed and breathed in sharply. He let go of the cot’s leg and reached for his mate. “Come here.”

Raph’s smirk turned into a broad grin. He was proud of himself that he was the one able to turn the genius into a moaning, churring, cursing pile of mess. Pulling his finger out of Donnie’s body, he bent over him, his eyes shining with glee.

“I’m here, Donnie-bo…”

He didn’t even have time to finish his words when two olive-green arms wrapped around him and pulled him down, capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss. Overwhelmed by that passion, Raph barely registered when strong legs embraced him. Suddenly, he found himself lying on his carapace, puzzled, blinking at the purple-masked face watching him from above.

An amused grin played on Donnie’s lips. “What a beautiful view,” he said, looking Raph up and down hungrily.

“Are you even going to do anything?” Raph asked. If Donnie wanted to take the initiative in his hands, then he should do more than stare.

“And you laughed at me for my impatience,” Donnie said, fumbling over the soft flesh hiding Raph’s organ. It was just a matter of a bit of teasing and the red-masked turtle was as ready for action as his mate.

Raph loved those moments when Donnie unleashed his passionate side and simply took what he desired. Just a few frantic heartbeats and he was already sinking on Raph’s hard, waiting manhood.

The red-masked ninja churred loudly. Being buried deep in Donnie’s heat felt like coming home. He belonged there and Donnie belonged to him. He reached for him, wanting to hold him in his arms, but Donnie stopped him.

“Later,” he said, but didn’t let go of Raph’s hands. He twined their fingers together, looking down at his mate. _He’s gorgeous_ , Raph thought as he watched his mate looming above him, Donnie’s chest rising and falling in the fast rhythm of his breathing, pure desire reflecting in his beautiful chocolate eyes. Raph loved when Donnie looked at him like that.

Donnie held Raph’s hands tighter and a smile brightened his lips.

“You look delicious,” he said, and even though Raph could catch desire in Donnie’s voice, it wasn’t just pure lust. Donnie was saying more than was obvious.

“Come and have me,” Raph responded with a grin, inviting Donnie to do whatever he wanted with him.

Donnie chuckled and started lifting himself, using his lover’s hands as support.

The delicious friction sent sparks through Raph’s body. He churred loudly, his eyes never leaving his mate’s face.

“You… are mine,” Donnie breathed out while he was riding his lover. “Mine… All mine…” he repeated with every thrust down on Raph’s manhood.

“Yes,” Raph replied breathily. If anyone could take his breath away effectively without choking him, it was Donnie – no matter if he was making love with Raph, kissing him or was just being gorgeous. Donnie was his beginning and his end, he was night and day, he was always there when things went downhill and stood by his side when everything was great. Donnie was his past, present and future and Raph couldn’t imagine ever being without him.

He watched the olive-skinned body rising and descending in front of his eyes, riding him in a frantic rhythm. Even though Donnie knew how to tease mercilessly, Raph was thankful he didn’t do it now. The wild pace Donnie set was satisfying his mate’s immediate needs, pushing him further and further to the brink of absolute bliss.

Raph put his hands on Donnie’s thighs, wanting to feel his hard muscles working. The purple-banded turtle churred excitedly and looked down; the brown eyes met the green ones.

A grin spread across Donnie’s lips. He stopped in his activity, making Raph groan in discontent. He bent forward, his tongue touching his lover’s collar-bone, moving towards his neck and up the pulsing artery.

Raph couldn’t hold a loud moan. He tilted his head a little to give Donnie better access to his sensitive spot. Donnie’s tongue was caressing him gently, lovingly and therefore it came as a surprise when Donnie’s teeth dug into his neck suddenly. He yelped and his body flexed, a wave of pleasure running through his body. He squeezed Donnie’s thighs in retaliation, earning one more bite, only a bit lower than the first one.

“Damn, Donnie,” Raph growled. “I don’t want to come so soon.”

A chuckle against his skin sent sparks into his system. He was so close to having a fire ignited in his veins that would consume his whole being.

That was what Donnie was doing to him. He knew every inch of Raph’s body, he could read his reactions and give him exactly what the red-masked turtle wanted, and sometimes even things Raph didn’t even know he wanted. Donnie loved experimenting and being with him like this brought a whole new level of adventures. Mikey used to say sometimes that Donnie was boring just to tease him, but if he had known what Raph did, he would never have let such a thing out of his mouth.

Raph’s mouth connected with Donnie’s in a deep, sensual kiss; their tongues met in an exciting battle for dominance. Donnie churred into the kiss, bracing his hands against Raph’s chest and started moving again in a slow rhythm.

Raph moaned; his hands on Donnie’s thighs tightened their grip.

“Raph,” Donnie breathed out. He stopped moving, which earned him a dissatisfied growl, and put his hot palms on his mate’s hands.

Their eyes locked. Raph always felt spellbound by Donnie’s gaze. He smiled and let his lover do whatever he wanted with him.

Donnie’s hands slipped into Raph’s and their fingers tangled. “Support me,” he said.

“Always, Donnie.” Raph’s voice was gruff with excitement, but still gentle in its own way.

Donnie smiled and when his brown eyes looked down at the red-masked ninja, Raph felt like the most important person in the whole universe.

Donnie rose on his knees; Raph was giving him the support he needed. The muscles under the emerald skin flexed as the purple-masked ninja braced himself. He stalled for a second before he sank abruptly. The slap of skin against skin died in loud churrs leaving their mouths. The air around them was charged with sexual tension and excitement.

Raph never let go of Donnie’s hands as his brother was riding him wildly; he bent his legs at the knees and started thrusting back into his mate’s hot body. The position was nothing comfortable, considering the crest of Raph’s shell on the flat floor. He was also sure that Donnie’s knees were suffering terribly on the hard concrete, so after a few passionate minutes he let go of Donnie’s hands and grabbed his waist instead.

Donnie yelped as he was prevented from moving so suddenly, eyes wide and asking the red-masked ninja what was going on.

“Change of position,” Raph only announced dryly. He was already short of breath, so he spared words. 

Donnie nodded, his chest heaving in the rapid rhythm of his breathing. He wanted to dismount Raph, but his legs didn’t listen to him this time and he lost his balance. He would have toppled over if his lover hadn’t caught him. Raph pulled Donnie in his arms; a gentle smile played on his lips.

“Already tired?” he teased.

Donnie snorted, but he didn’t seem to mind being snuggled up to Raph’s chest. “I haven’t even started yet.”

“Riiiight,” Raph grinned. “Come on, I’ll help you to your feet.”

“Nah! No need.” Donnie put his hands on Raph’s shoulders, supporting himself as he was rising up from his lover’s hard-on. Raph still had his arms loosely wrapped around his mate just in case, but this time Donnie managed to get to his feet successfully. Raph would have regretted the loss if he hadn’t known that his lover would be back soon.

There was nothing to wait for. The moment Donnie stood up, Raph was glued to him again, attacking his mouth. His hands were anywhere they could reach, grabbing and squeezing, pulling and pushing. Donnie’s only problem was staying upright and giving his mate as much access to the places Raph was aiming for as he could.

“More,” the purple-masked ninja moaned when Raph started kneading his behind. Lips parted and pupils dilated, Donnie folded his arms around his brother’s neck and pressed to him even more. Accepting Raph’s knee between his legs, he started rubbing his hard, leaking penis against an emerald green hip.

Raph captured Donnie’s lips with his mouth again. Aroused by his lover’s obvious desire and his unique scent intensified through their passionate encounter, he started pushing Donnie towards the nearest wall. Moving his hand to his mate’s tail, he started fondling it gently. The fingers of his other hand found the already stretched and lubed hole. Without hesitation Raph inserted his middle finger in, moving it in and out in a slow rhythm.

Donnie broke the kiss and tilted his head backwards; a loud, excited moan escaped his mouth. He was melting in Raph’s arms, using him like his personal humping toy. The desperation in his movements was more eloquent than anything Donnie could have said at that moment. He snuggled up to Raph’s chest, his hot breath tickling the pulsing artery on his brother’s neck.

“Donnie,” Raph sighed. Donnie was so beautiful and irresistible he couldn’t take it anymore. Pulling his finger out of Donnie’s body, he grabbed him and turned him around, pressing him against the wall with his whole body. He guided his erection to Donnie’s opening and thrust in fiercely and mercilessly. The sound that came from his lover’s mouth was something he would have died for. If his life was to end here and now, he wouldn’t even have complained. Before he started moving, he wrapped his arms around Donnie’s waist, nuzzling his neck.

“Mine,” he whispered into his olive green skin.

Donnie tilted his head backwards. His chest was rising and falling in a rapid rhythm. “Always,” he said, struggling for breath. “Come on now. Don’t keep me waiting.” 

Raph grinned and ran his hands over Donnie’s plastron. He loved touching him. He loved exploring every curve and every indentation on his mate’s slender but strong body.

Donnie raised his head, showing Raph the nape of his neck. The red-masked turtle purred and nipped the delicate skin with utmost pleasure.

Donnie gasped and chuckled. “You savage.”

“Shut up, you love it,” Raph mumbled and licked the bitten place. Donnie laughed, but it was obvious he was catching his breath, especially when Raph’s hand slid between his legs and started pumping his mate’s length.

“I love you,” Donnie breathed out, reaching back and putting his hand on Raph’s hip.

“You sweet-talker,” Raph whispered in his brother’s ear slit, his voice laced with emotion.

Donnie smiled and caressed his mate’s hip. “Enough talking. Give me some action.”

“Your wish is my command,” the red-masked ninja said with a grin. He started pulling out until only the tip of his manhood was inside Donnie’s body. “Get ready,” he warned.

“I’ve been ready since… Arrrgh!” Donnie cried out when Raph thrust into him violently. He totally forgot what he wanted to say, enjoying the wild ride.

Raph didn’t spare him. His movements were ferocious though uncoordinated. He had let go of Donnie’s length; now his arms were wrapped around his lover, who was leaning against the wall in front of him. Donnie was churring loudly, trying to move in harmony with Raph, but failing; his tail was brushing his brother’s underbelly with every move.

“Donnie,” Raph moaned, tightening his grip with every thrust.

Donnie gasped. “Raphie, I… I need to b-breathe,” he stuttered, although he didn’t seem to mind the lack of oxygen that much since he was wiggling on Raph’s manhood, looking for a better angle. “Dammit! M-more,” he growled, his fingernails scratching the concrete wall of the lab.

“Nymphomaniac,” Raph purred with a grin, but he loosened his embrace a little. Instead, he grabbed the top edge of Donnie’s carapace and bent his lover over the nearby chest of drawers none too gently. Still holding his carapace and pushing Donnie down, he put his other hand on an olive-skinned hip and started moving in the same violent rhythm as before.

Donnie moaned, holding onto the chest to keep his balance. “Yes, Raph, there! Harder! Come on!”

The mingled sounds of their pleasure filled the lab and the air around them was saturated with their arousals. Skin met skin in the frantic pace of their hips; Raph pounded into Donnie’s canal with all his force and Donnie tried to meet him with every thrust. The chest of drawers was supposed to help the purple-masked ninja to keep his balance, but the truth was that the poor piece of the furniture started a round trip about the lab.

The tension in Raph’s groins was increasing. He felt as if liquid fire was circulating in his vein. It was always like this with Donnie. When they were together, the quiet, gentle turtle turned into a combustible material – the only thing he needed was Raph’s spark. They were absolutely compatible, perfectly complementing each other. Donnie knew what Raph needed and he gave it to him, bringing him peace and relief. On the other hand, Raph’s fire helped the purple-masked turtle find the way to vent his own frustrations that usually stayed locked under the surface and were eating him from the inside.

Raph completely gave in to the passion of their intimate encounter. Donnie was so willing, so open, so ready for him. He caught on to Raph’s ferocious mood, moving with him in harmony, churring in unison, releasing the wild side of his personality that hardly ever found its way out. Having sex wasn’t just the matter of seeking pleasure. For the two of them it was also the way to find balance between everything they went through and the emotional rollercoaster it triggered. Everyday life of the turtle ninjas wasn’t easy. Each of them had their demons and sometimes it was hard to deal with them without the help of someone who understood. Raph had Donnie and Donnie had Raph. They were made for each other.

Raph felt his orgasm was close. He moved his hand from Donnie’s carapace to his hip; he gripped him tight, holding him in place as he gave him the last hard thrust and climaxed into his body. Donnie moaned, the sound permeating through Raph’s system. He was still moving in slow rhythm as his orgasm was wearing off, leaving him pleasantly tired. With his hands still on Donnie’s hips, he bent forward, snuggling up to his mate’s carapace and kissing the nape of his neck.

Donnie sighed, tilting his head a little. “You all right?”

“Uhmmm,” Raph mumbled. He started caressing Donnie’s hip with his right hand which he let slide to his lover’s front. Donnie was still hard. “We should take care of you now,” he said with a small smile.

“Can you do that?” Donnie asked, obviously wanting to tease Raph, but his voice sounded breathy as Raph started pumping him in a slow rhythm.

“I can do anything. Do you want me to blow you?”

“Oh, yes, please!” The desperation in those few words told Raph how close Donnie was. And who was he to leave him with blue balls? That would be cruel of him.

“Okay,” he said, amused. Letting go of Donnie’s erection, he put his hand back on his lover’s hip and pulled out of him carefully. Donnie groaned and gripped the chest of drawers tighter. His legs were shaking almost as much as Raph’s.

“You should sit down. I’ll bring you the chair,” Raph said gently, caressing Donnie’s rear for a change.

“No, that’ll take too much time,” Donnie protested, letting go of the chest of the drawers slowly as though he was afraid he couldn’t stand without its support.

Raph glanced at the chair no more than three steps away, but didn’t try to oppose Donnie and retrieve it, especially when his brother turned around, leaning against the chest of drawers again and started asking for Raph’s mouth and why on earth wasn’t it on his dick already? The red-masked ninja only grinned and sank to his knees, granting Donnie his wish. 

The churr that escaped Donnie’s mouth was the best sound ever. It encouraged Raph to continue, to give Donnie what he wanted. The purple-masked ninja was shivering like a leaf in the wind, his muscles were fighting the gravity with stubborn determination and to help them in their goal Donnie was holding on to the chest as if for dear life.

“Yes, Raphie… Damn!”

It always amazed Raph how loud Donnie was during their intimate moments. Raph wasn’t quiet either, but judging from his fiery nature, he wasn’t such a surprise in comparison with the genius.

He worked on Donnie’s length diligently, listening with pleasure to the sounds his mate was making.

“Raaaaaaph! So good… Dammit… Yes!” Donnie kept moaning, and he would have moved his hips if Raph hadn’t held him firmly. The emerald green turtle really didn’t want to risk getting choked by Donnie’s penis.

“More… More… Yes! Raph… Raaaaaaph!”

Raph was ready. The moment Donnie’s voice gained in volume and he started squirming more, the red-masked ninja knew his lover was close. He didn’t pull away though, but kept sucking until his mouth and throat were flooded with hot release. He didn’t stop even when Donnie’s manhood started softening in his mouth and released him only when there was nothing to swallow and his lover seemed to be barely able to stand on his feet. Raph scooped him up in his arms and Donnie snuggled up to the broad chest of his mate, folding his arms around Raph’s neck.

“That was a ride,” Donnie giggled softly in his brother’s skin.

“You can’t moderate your voice, can you?” Raph asked, amused.

Donnie shrugged, an amused smile played on his lips. “What can I say? I’m a screamer.”

“You really are. I like that.” Raph nuzzled his mate’s cheek lovingly. Donnie was leaning against him, quite happy in Raph’s arms. “You can’t even stand straight. Come to bed,” the red-masked turtle said.

Donnie only nodded and let Raph drag him to the cot. He smiled when his strong brother helped him onto it and climbed in next to him. Donnie immediately snuggled up to the broad chest. When he looked at Raph, even his eyes were smiling.

Raph’s heart shivered pleasantly. This was exactly what he wanted – to make Donnie happy every single day. He returned the smile and nuzzled his mates’s beak lovingly.

“If only Mikey knew what a big teddy bear you are,” Donnie said with a soft chuckle.

“Tell him and you’ll be dealing with an angry bear,” Raph threatened, but his tone didn’t match his words.

Donnie chuckled. “Don’t worry. The teddy bear is all mine.”

“I hope so.” Raph found Donnie’s mouth and connected with him in a slow, gentle kiss.


End file.
